The subject of the present invention is a unit for dispensing a product, in particular a liquid or pasty product.
Various types of product dispensers are known, in particular dispensers including a receptacle for the product which is equipped with a base carrying a dispensing device secured to the base by mechanical means.
These dispensers may be used often, for example at least once a day. This is particularly the case when the product to be dispensed is a cosmetic product. The dimensions of these dispensers make them bulky and hence inconvenient to transport in a toiletry bag when the user is away from his/her home for a while, for example for one or two days at the weekend.